


Scars

by Vanilla_Raindrops



Category: Ask Rose And Company
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jenny Is So Gay It Hurts, Mentions of August 27th, Past Child Abuse, Pre-AHD, Pre-Series, Shitty Friends, They're All Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Raindrops/pseuds/Vanilla_Raindrops
Summary: Keeva didn't have an easy childhood. After her mother died in a car accident, when she was 10 years old, her father became violent and started drowning his sorrow in alchool. One day, she runs away from home, and meets a beautiful blonde woman, who tells her that she knows how to make her problems go away...





	1. Car Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of context at the beginning, and Keeva acts all emo and crap because she thinks she's cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, sorry!

The room was dark and quiet. The only thing that she could see were the glow-in-the-dark stars hanging at the top of her bed. She could hear everything. The rain outside, the AC making too much noise.

But most importantly, she could hear what was happening downstairs.

 

A phone call.

 

A plate dropping.

 

Heavy steps coming up the stairs.

 

Her dad telling her that Mommy wasn’t going to come home tonight.

 

She felt tears block her vision, as she tried to get up and open the window.

She then walked towards the bathroom, opened the lights, locked the door, and stayed there, crying, crying until she couldn’t cry anymore. 

Until she couldn’t see in her mind the look on her mother’s face, as she tried to ask her if she could buy some candies on her way there. 

Until she couldn’t see the look on her father’s face, full of sorrow and rage, his words like bricks hitting her in the stomach.

 

“You mother won’t be coming home tonight.”

 

She was dead. She was  _ dead. Her mother. _ The woman that Keeva looked up to the most, and admired her.  **_She was dead._ **

And she wasn’t coming back…

She was gone forever.

And it was her fault...

 

***

 

Keeva stood at the bus stop, waiting for the vehicle to arrive. 

She couldn’t wait!

It was the new school year, she was now and she was (more or less) ready for what was going to happen.

This year, she’d make friends. 

**_Girls friends._ **

Not guys, like the previous school years. She needed to be more like the rest of the girls. Like her father told her to be. Talking about boys, wearing makeup and dresses, watching sappy movies and having slumber parties, instead of fighting, cursing, watching horror movies and being a bit too obssessed with guns.

But that wasn’t the thing that worried her.

The thing that worried her were the rumors.

 

You see, one time in PE class, she (supposedly) broke a girl’s arm while doing karate. (because yes, they had karate lessons).

Of course, she apologized, but the thing was… She didn’t remember breaking her arm.

Heck, she didn’t even remember that day at all!

 

But it happened again, three more times. Days that she couldn't remember, where she acted strange.

And that’s when the rumors started.

She’d heard a bunch of versions:  _ “Keeva is a robot, Keeva is a psychopath, Keeva is not a human…” _

But that wasn’t true.

 

Keeva heard the familiar screech of the wheels of a bus, and she turned her head, the memories fading as she concentrated on the present.

 

Keeva was now 16 years old, and the schoolbus looked really weird.

_ Of course the buses would be different; she changed schools. _

 

“Ugh, I hope I don’t see Alex this year…” she thought as she embarked the car.

“Heeyyyy!!! Keeva!” She heard a familar voice from the back of the bus.

It was Alex.

Alexandra Nordell was her name, and while she was the only girl friend that Keeva had, she wasn’t the nicest of the bunch.

The only reason why Keeva hung out with her was because Alex was pretty popular amongst her peers, and she hoped that this would help her gain some points in her favor. But other than that, she was a complete asshole. She kept asking Keeva to do her homework because she “lost hers and didn’t have enough time to do it again.”

 

Of course, while Keeva knew that this was bullshit, because if she had time to do it, then Alex would have time as well, she didn’t do anything about it. Alex was the only classmate that she had left from her old school, and while she wasn’t the best person, she was the only person that could keep Keeva from not going crazy.

The girl sat besides Alex, internally screaming, because she really didn’t like her.

The only thing Alex talked about were boys and cats. 

 

And Keeva didn’t like either of those thing.

 

Cats were annoying. They didn’t do anything other than sleep and eat, their claws were too sharp and annoying, and they always shed their fur everywhere they went. Also, most cats she saw were either stray ones who tried to attack her, or fat ones, the ones that lived at some of her friend’s houses.

Boys on the other hand… She liked them the way a sister would like a brother, or a friend would like another friend… She didn’t like them the way most girls her age liked them. She didn’t swoon over that one actor in that one movie, she didn’t dream about prince charming coming in to save the day, and her with it. She didn’t put posters of her favorite boyband on her bedroom’s walls.

She didn’t  _ like like _ boys.

 

She liked girls.

Although it might have taken her a while to realize it, she now knew that she liked girls instead of guys.

And, according to her dad, this wasn’t such a good thing.

Of course, she still hadn’t told him. Who knew how he would react if he learned that?! Especially now, with all his…  _ other _ problems…

 

The bus stopped, and Keeva got out.

As she walked towards the school, she thought about all of this, before burying it deep inside of her, and entering the building.

 

She walked past a couple that was aggressively making out in the middle of the hallway, and grimaced.

(Can't they just do it somewhere else?)

As she arrived in front of her locker, she saw that something had been painted on in.

“ _ Freak _ ”

Keeva sighed, and opened her locker.

“I guess this year won't be different after all…” she thought while she walked to her class.

The day went by pretty fast. Nothing important happened, other than the teachers giving them way too much homework for her, and Keeva was pretty tired at the end of the day.

But she didn't want to go back home yet.

She didn't want to.

But she she had to eventually…

The girl decided to walk home, stretching time as much as she could.

She stopped by a park, and sat on a bench.

While she was at it, why not do her homework too? It would be killing two birds with one stone…

After an hour or two, it started to get a bit dark, so she reluctantly went home, wary of the things waiting for her there.


	2. Home Sweet Home/Not So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School sucks, and home does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit longer. I have been procrastinating so much, I am sorry! I just couldn't find the inspiration to write this story, and I kept starting new ones. TT-TT  
> I'll try to update another chapter soon.

The door slowly opened, making noises a bit too loud for Keeva’s taste. She quietly removed her shoes, and walked rapidly towards the stairs, where her safe haven was, her room. She didn't want to have to deal with her father today, she was too tired.

Unfortunately, the familiar noise of clumsy, drunken steps came from behind, making Keeva stop in her path to safety. She slowly turned around, ready to face whatever made _him_ mad today.

“H-hey dad…” she said, her voice slightly wavy.

The circles around his eyes were still there, maybe even bigger than yesterday. He smelled like alcohol and death, and his face looked like someone who had never heard of a razor.

“And where do you think you're going, young girl?”

“I was going upstairs. I'm not hungry today…” she straightened her back a little, trying to look less terrified than she actually was.

He didn't answer, instead, he just grunted, and went in the living room, opening the TV.

She turned around, and walked away from him, straight to her bedroom.

After she had closed and locked the door, Keeva let out a sigh of relief, and jumped on her bed.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she immediately fell asleep, and dreamt of cats and grapes.

  


[FYI _: There's a timeskip of 4 years in between here.]_

 

Keeva awoke with a start, cold sweat running on her temples, as she panted heavily.

She nervously looked around, trying to find out where she was. She sighed, realizing that she was in her bed, in her house.

Her legs felt sore, as if she'd just ran a marathon, but she didn't have any memories of that taking place.

The last thing that she remembered was getting home, and hearing her father furiously yell her name, angry steps coming up the stairs.

She looked at the calendar on her wall.

_August 3, 2009._

_“August 3?”_ She clearly thought that yesterday was August 1st…

Then it hit her…

“I blacked out again? Oh god…”

The absences were getting more and more frequent, and it made her nervous. She didn't know what happened during the times she wasn't there, and what she could've done then. Although Keeva knew that nothing unusual or _too_ bad happened during those times (the worse being a small fight with one of the guys in her class), she couldn't help it but be nervous. It scared her, to not know something like that…

After laying awake on her bed for a while, the girl got up, changed into her normal clothes and went downstairs, in the living room.

She looked at the clock; _5:46._

“Huh…” a faint smile spread across her face. She still had time to relax before her father woke up. She slowly walked towards the kitchen, getting ready to make the best sandwich she'd ever made.

 

As she was eating, Keeva heard footsteps coming downstairs.

_“Already???”_ Her dad appeared in front of her, still looking as horrible as before. Although, when she looked closer, she saw that he had a few bruises on his face. He grunted, and went in the kitchen to make coffee. She looked at the clock again; _7:05_

“Crap! I'm gonna be late!!!” she yelled as she swallowed her food, maybe a bit too quickly, because she started coughing.

The young girl then ran out of the house as fast as possible, sprinting towards the bus stop, and stopping abruptly, making her fall on her face and scratching her nose and hands. Keeva stood up, looking at the bloody limbs, and wiped them on her pants, sighing.

_“Now that's a nice way to start the day…”_

She sarcastically thought, climbing up on the bus, and sitting at her spot besides Alex.

 

***

 

The bell rang, a high-pitched sound, resonating in Keeva's ears. She walked towards her class, preparing herself for the horrible day that she'd have to endure, like she always did.

 

The people in her class didn't like her. They never really did. Even before the… memory gaps, they always picked on her, called her names, made up fake rumors and laughed at her. She tried to ignore them, but it always bothered her, as it should. And when she went to talk to an adult about it, they told her that she was supposed to be mature enough to handle it on her own, and that the things that her classmates did were “normal” for people her age. One of her teachers even told her that maybe they had a good reason to pick on her, that it might be _her_ fault if nobody liked her. But she never listened to them. They didn't understand what was happening.

 

Keeva entered the classroom, flinching a bit when she felt a dozen eyes piercings through her like fire, and heard whispering and laughter. She ignored them, simply walking towards her desk and silently sitting on it, waiting for the second bell to ring and indicate that the class was starting.

A few minutes later, the bell finally rang.

The teacher walked in the class, asking the students to stop talking while he started doing the roll calls.

_John Beutler?_

“Here!”

_Hannah Drinker?_

“Here!”  
_Elisabeth Eichhorn?_

“Here!”

Keeva felt something fall on her face. She quickly turned around, and saw a crumpled paper ball rolling on the floor. She bended forwards to take it.

_John Foreman? "_ Here!”

_Anabelle Fukai? "_ Here!”

_Christopher Hahn? "_ Here!”

_Victoria Kropotkin?_  "Here”

Keeva opened the paper, and saw a message written on it in red ink, big and imposing, right in the middle of the paper

“ **_Kill yourself_ ** ”

_Keeva Miller?_

She didn't answer.

_“_ KEEVA MILLER!”

The young girl jumped in her seat, snapping back to reality

“Y-YEAH!! Uh, I-I mean, here!”

She heard muffled laughter, and rapidly sat down, blushing from embarrassment.

The teacher ignored them, and continued with the list.

_Alexandra Nordell? "_ Here!”

_Jack Seto?_ "Here!”

_Calvin Symonds?_ "Here”

_Samuel Vieth?_  "Here”

“Great.” The teacher said. “Now we can start. Oh, and Keeva?” All heads turned around, glaring at her. “Try to pay attention, we don't want your grades to fall deeper than they already are.”

The sound of laughter was heard, and she turned her head to face the guy who threw the paper ball at her, glaring daggers so sharp they could almost cut him open.

_She hated this school so much..._   
Keeva turned her head to the left, where the window was placed. The teacher's voice faded as she looked outside and let her mind drift off, looking at the soft white clouds lazily floating around in the light blue sky. If only… if only she could run away, away from this miserable school, this horrible life and her terrible and broken family…

She felt something hard bump her head, and she turned her head.

It was the same guy that threw the paper ball at her. He was laughing silently at her, and she gave him the finger, before turning her head back towards the window.

But he kept throwing stuff at her, availing the fact that the teacher had his back turned.

Her eye twitched each time he laughed. It was so annoying, he sounded like a dying pig.

Paper balls, erasers, pencils. He kept throwing them in a relentless cycle, annoying her every time the projectile hit her face.

Finally, he threw a rock, that landed on her nose and hurt her, a bit of blood surging.

That was it, she couldn't take it anymore.

“STOP IT, YOU MORON!!” she yelled, turning around, getting up from the desk and taking him by the collar, lifting him up from his chair.

“Keeva! Anthony! What's going on?” The teacher asked, annoyed.

“It's her, sir! I wanted ask her a question, and she attacked me out of nowhere!! She's crazy!!!”

Keeva's eye's widened.

“What?! No, sir, that's not true! He's the one that-”

“Stop talking, both of you! I don't care who started it, you're both disrupting the class. To the principal's office, right now! Come back when you've both calmed down.”

“Y-yes sir.” They both said, slowly walking out of the classroom.

 

****

 

Keeva stared blankly at her sandwich, slowly blinking.

She couldn't eat. She wasn't hungry. She felt bad. Because she couldn't remember what had happened when she went to the principal's office. The last thing she remembered was her walking out of the classroom, then nothing. A hole in time. When she came to, she was sitting at the cafeteria table, her sandwich in front of her. _Another absence_... That was the only explanation. How many times did it happen this month? She had lost count. But what was worse was that she didn't know what happened during this one. Usually, someone would get mad at her, or she'd hear someone talking about it, and she'd guess what had happened. But not this time. Nothing happened after that.

_That must mean literally nothing happened..._

Keeva felt a hand shake her shoulder. She turned around, and saw Alex.

“Oh, hey Alex. What's up?”

“So, uh, do you have anything to do this weekend?”

“No. Why?”

“Well, I have been thinking, and I think I know why people hate you.”

Keeva lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

“Hate is a strong word. I'd say they just… don't know me enough to appreciate me.”

“Exactly! So this weekend, we're going shopping!!”

“Shopping? Why?”

“Well, I thought that maybe you should change your style a bit, no? No offense, but your current style is a bit… odd.” Alex said, pointing at Keeva's shirt.

The girl frowned slightly.

“Come on!! It'll be fun, I swear!!”

“Mmhyeah, sure, whatever. I'll go. It's not like I have something better to do this weekend.”

“Yay! I knew you'd say yes!” Alex exclaimed. And with that, the girl walked away cheerfully from the table.

Keeva sighed. _I don't see what's wrong with my current style, but I guess anything goes at this point…_ she thought.

 

She got up, packing up her things and walking towards her locker. She stopped and sighed. There were five people, two guys and three girls, standing right in front of it, chatting and laughing.

_Ugh, great… just what I needed..._

She walked closer to them, hoping that they'd see her and go away.

They didn't.

“Uh, excuse me, that's my locker.” She said.

The girl standing the nearest to the locker looked at Keeva, a disgusted expression painting her face, before turning back and continuing her conversation.

Keeva growled, frowning. _Asshole._

“ _Excuse me!_ That's my locker!” She said again, this time a bit louder.

Nothing. They ignored her.

Keeva tapped her foot in exasperation, her eye twitching.

“ _EXCUSE ME!!_ THAT'S MY LOCKER!”

She yelled, furious.

Finally, they turned around, looking either mad or seemingly disgusted.

One of the girls scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Ugh, whatever. Let's go before that _psycho_ tries to kill us.”

“Drama queen.” another girl said as they all walked away.

Keeva rolled her eyes in exasperation and opened her locker.

_Thank God it's Friday, I won't have to see them for two days…_

 

****

 

Keeva let out an exasperated groan, flopping onto her bed.

_4 hours..._

It took them four hours of shopping before finding enough clothes…

When she went shopping, it took her not even an hour to buy everything she needed. She always knew where to go, and only bought things that she truly loved.

But with Alex, it was different.

_Does she always shop like this? I'm glad I'm not her… all those hours wasted on wandering around and trying things that you'll never even buy…_ she thought, turning around on the mattress.

Even worse, after they finished buying clothes, she mentioned going to a party on Sunday, and asked her if she wanted to come (well, more like forced, but with Alex, those two words mean the same thing.).

Of course, being the “nice friend” that she was, Keeva accepted the invitation.

But she regretted it so much.

_Uuggh… why did I have to say yes..??_

So now, she was going to a party. Full of people that hated her. In a confined space where she’ll have no way of getting out.

She groaned again.

_I'm so screwed…_

**Author's Note:**

> Aaagh! Short chapter!!! Sorry about that! But I swear, it won't stay like that!  
> EDIT: I added parts to the chapter, so it's a bit longer now...


End file.
